The Other Side
by WildCard 72
Summary: Ichigo is killed during his battle with Rukia's brother. When he awakes, it's not as a plus, it's as a hollow. However it's not like any other hollow. He awakens unique. How will this change the war with the Arrancar. IciXNel
1. My Love

Bleach is not mine. If it was I wouldn't be sitting around on FanFic writing now would I.

Ok so I had this crazy idea. I know what your saying all my idea's are crazy, but stick with me it gets crazier.

The Other Side

Ichigo Kurosaki was laying in his bed looking at the moon. He had recently become a Shinigami, or guardian of souls. His job was to send souls to the other side, and purify Hollows. Just the day before he had run off a Menos Grande. A massive Hollow made of hundreds of Hollows. He was still sore from the great relase of reitsu he had been forced to unleash in order to block the Menos' Cero. He sat up, making sure Rukia the Shinigami that had given him his powers and was currently hiding out in his closet until she regained her own reitsu, was asleep. He reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a locket. He carefully opened it and looked at the picture inside. It showed himself holding a young girl. She had shoulder length blue-green hair, and grey eyes. He jumped as he sensed someone looking over his shoulder.

"Who is she." The ever curious Shinigami asked.

"No one." Ichigo growled tucking it under his pillow and laying down.

"Oh come on, I see you look at it all the time when you think no one is looking." Rukia said sitting down on his bed at his feet.

"She is someone that I cared for once." He said rolling over and looking out the window.

"Why don't you talk about it. It might help you feel better."

"I don't think so."

"Ok, maybe I should ask your dad"

"He won't tell you."

"Or I could just continue annoying you until you tell me." She said looking at his still form. He sighed and sat up, pulling out the locket and throwing it to her.

"Ok but make yourself comfortable, it's a long story. Also, no questions, I don't want to stop." To this she snuggled down on the bed while he pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall.

"A few years ago I met a young girl. Her name was Neliel."

"The girl in the locket."

"What did I say about question's." He said glaring at her.

"Sorry."

"Ok yes it was her. She was in my class and I didn't pay much attention to her. I just kind of goofed off in school. She was the smartest in the class and always knew the answers. It wasn't to long after my mom's death. I hadn't gotten over it yet, and I spent all my time after school helping out at the clinic or getting in fights. Working with dad calmed me down, but all the rest of the aggression was taken out on anyone that I could find a problem with. I quickly became the best in my class and no one would fight me. So I started to look outside for fights. It must have been a year or two after I met her when we met for the first actual time. I had just taken on 4 guys from the year ahead of me. They were all beaten pretty bad. She had seen the entire thing and looked at me with pity. I yelled at her, yelled that I didn't need her pity. The next day she sat with me at lunch. She asked me about myself but I didn't tell her much. I didn't know why she was so persistant. I later learned that she had followed me home and couldn't figure out how someone like me could be so calm and happy helping at a clinic. It intrigued her and drew her towards me. Anyway she continued to ask me about myself and little by little over the course of that school year, I answered. Through that and what she learned from my family and by volunteering with me. She began to piece together the peices that were my shattered life, but I would never tell her about my mother. So she asked one of my childhood friends. Over the same time she had begun to learn about me I was starting to care about her. When she came to me and confronted me about my mother's death I cried, for the first time I cried and told her all about it. Finally I stopped and we just sat there in my room, my head in her lap while she ran her hands through my hair. I felt better, more whole again, in a way I hadn't for years. It was then that I felt something that I hadn't felt for a long time. Love." He sighed and looked out the window.

"At the time I still knew nothing about her life. So one day I followed her home, without her knowing. What I saw sickened me. She lived with her dad, her mother having died a few years before. He treated her like a slave, making her do all the stuff around the house and beating her when she did something wrong. He got drunk often and beat her within inches of her life. I was so inraged but what could I do I was 13 and he was 39. I never told her I knew, and helped any way I could without letting her know I knew. I would make her lunch and when she helped at the clinic I would tell her about remedies for pain's and brusies, how to clean cuts and stuff like that, and always being happy and trying to cheer her up during the day. All the while going to her house some nights and watching in anger as he hurt her. The girl I loved, and with every beating I renewed my vow to pay every hurt back on him ten fold. Whatever free time I had went into strengthening my body so I could one day repay him for all the brusies. It steadily got worse as she started having to skip some school days because she didn't want me to see her with a swollen face or a broken bone. Finally one day I was watching from the window of her den when he crossed the line. I had noticed her growing into a beautiful woman, trust me with all the hormones I couldn't help but notice." He stopped and glared at Rukia as she wiggled trying to get more comfortable. Finally she stopped and he quirked an eye up at her. She nodded and he continued on.

"I wasn't the only one that noticed, the entire class noticed, and I had been forced to start fighting again, whenever a boy said something crude about her. Apparently her dad was starting to notice as well. Because that night he yelled something about women only being good for working and fucking. He stood over her crumpled form and unzipped his pants. He tore her shirt and panties to shreds and was about to rape her when I lost it. Every night I had stayed up late working out and every fight I had been in to get ready, it was all coming down to this one moment. I beat the everliving shit out of him. Beat him until I couldn't lift the wooden beam I was using. I broke bones and knocked out teeth, and when I was done I took her and went back to my house. My dad never asked a word when I asked if she could live with us for awhile. He looked at her in my jacket and me standing there covered in blood, my hand's filled with splinters, and just nodded. She was mad that I had spied on her, but she was never mad for beating her dad and getting her out of there. I had never thought beating him and I suspect he stopped by the clinic, actually I saw him knocking on the door, but we never saw him again. I suspect my dad threatened him with trespassing or a beating. Life was good for a few more years until just after my 15th birthday. I met Chad. He was like me a reformed fighter, but he did it for his grandfather. When I met him he was being pretty badly beaten but he never fought back. Until one of his attackers tried to destroy the necklace that his grandfather had given him. Something that was more important to him than his life. He couldn't break the promise to his grandfather but at the same time he couldn't let the necklace be destroyed. His promise said he could fight to help someone else. This wasn't one of those times. I decided to step in and help him. When I gave him the necklace back I told him that if anyone attacked him, he was to protect himself, to fight, for me and I would fight for him. The guys I beat up to save him, one of them had an older brother in a gang. He got his friends and came looking for me not long afterwards. Meanwhile I was falling in love with Neliel. She was everything to me and I think that she is the only reason I am alive today. Well those gangbangers found us. Except they didn't attack me directly like all the other guys I pissed off. They kidnapped Nel. She didn't come home from the store one day. She left right after I got up and it was sometime after 4 that I got worried. I went out to see if she had been sidetracked by Pocky or something. I didn't get far before I found some groceries splattered all over the sidewalk. I bent over and found the locket I got Nel for her birthday, laying next to a note. It said that if I was to save her I would have to go to the same place that I had saved Chad. I ran through town as quickly as I could. Sado saw me and followed, seeing the urgencey in my eyes. I heard her screams long before I saw her. When we ran up she was laying in the dirt as the men commenced their latest round of rape and abuse. She lay in the dirt crying, clothes torn to shreds around her. From the looks of it they had been raping her for most of the afternoon. Her shrill screams of pain and suffering tore at my soul. She shrieked as they forced themselves inside of her. I stood frozen watching in horror. Sado yelled at them to stop and they turned to look at us. As they did she looked over at me. I looked into her bloodshot eyes, saw her tearstained face and wanted to cry. I looked at her face, the face I had looked at often, the most beautiful face I had ever seen, screwed up in pain. Something broke loose inside of me, the same thing that had broken loose on her father. Except this time it was much more bloodthirsty and would not be appeased until these men that had violated all that I loved, were dead. I roared and tore at them. The fight didn't last long. Even with all 20 of them we had no problem dispatching them. Sado took down a few but I beat most of them. I killed most of them, and the ones that lived are certainly crippled. When I was done I went to Nel and held her in my arms as she tried to speak. The only words she got out were, "I love you", and with that she closed her eyes forever. I couldn't accept her death and after hearing her say those words I picked her up and walked all the way home. Arriving there sometime in the early morning. Chad was close behind. When we arrived I put her in her bed and weeped. I stayed in there for three weeks. Only coming out for her funeral. Chad came and saw me often, and it was then that I started to come out of my shell. I still think of her all the time, and with all that I have learned in the last few weeks I hope she went to soul society where she can be happy." He finished his story and looked at Rukia. She had big teary anime eyes.

"That's ssssss sso sssaaa....dd." She cried

"See I knew this was going to end up this way. Just go to sleep." He kicked her off his bed and rolled back over turning away from her. He heard her close the closet and he put the locket on.

_Nel. I hope your happy, wherever you are._


	2. IT

Bleach is not mine. If it was I wouldn't be sitting around on FanFic writing now would I.

Ok so I had this crazy idea. I know what your saying all my idea's are crazy, but stick with me it gets crazier. Ok this book if you haven't already noticed, has mention of rape, drug use, and all around sadism.

The Other Side

Ichigo turned around a corner and jumped up grabbing a fire escape and climbing up. Not long afterwards Rukia came around the corner and stopped under him. She looked around before taking off in another direction. Ichigo slid down and walked back to the bridge where he had watched Nel die. He sat down leaning against the cold concrete and held his shaking hands up. He rubbed them on his pants trying to dry the sweat on him. It was back. Whatever had awoken when he had beaten Nel's dad was still there. After he had saved Nel it had gone to sleep. He hadn't noticed it but when he looked back it had been there. After Nel had died though it had sprung back to life. However this time it wouldn't hide. It was always there at the side of his mind, bloodthirsty, ruthless, and sadistic it battered against his self-control trying to get back out. He held it there. Sometimes though it slipped out. He never let it take over though. He always locked it back up before he lost control.

How long could he hold it though. It grew stronger as he did. However it didn't weaken like he did. After the fight with the Menos it had attacked. His defenses were low and it was hard to contain. He had thrown up twice already and he was starting to see double. He jumped as Sado sat down next to him. He hadn't heard him coming. The giant took out a joint and handed it to Ichigo before flicking a zippo and lighting it. Ichigo inhaled before passing it to his friend. The thing in the back of his mind drifted a little farther away, and as they passed it back and forth it disappeared.

Not long after they had finished Rukia, Tatski and Orohime showed up. Ichigo really didn't want to deal with emotions and that sort of bullshit and made a run for it. However he just kinda stumbled a few feet and fell flat on his face. Sado however realized his situation and walked up to the girls.

"You guys need to head back to Orohime's house for awhile, we are in the middle of guy time here." Sado said motioning to a baked Ichigo trying to get into a sitting position.

"You found him. Why didn't you call us?" Rukia hissed.

"Cause he is a wreck and he doesn't need to feel emotions and talk it out. He needs to relax and just not think."

"He needs to see a psychiatrist." Rukia snapped before trying to push past the large man. It should suffice to say she simply ran into him.

"Go. Away. He is perfectly fine and he isn't going anywhere." Sado said turning around to head back to his friend. "And if you don't leave I will not hesitate to punt your short ass across the river."

Rukia left in a huff with Orohime and Tatski not far behind, smiling at the sight of Sado righting their loopy friend.

"So why are you here." Ichigo asked closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. He wasn't upset with Sado. The quiet man was truly the only person that Ichigo could stand for long periods of time. He was his true friend and knew when to talk, what to say, and never questioned, never wavered.

"Rukia was worried." Sado said simply. Ichigo groaned. Ever since she had found scars from where he had cut himself she hadn't let him out of her sight and pestered him about the littlest things.

"I haven't cut for a year and a half. I know its stupid now."

"She is still worried. She had us all looking. I knew where you would be and since I knew you wouldn't be feeling up for all that touchy feely thing that girls do I came to hang out." Sado replied leaning his head on the wall as well. He had known about the thing for awhile now. Ichigo had told him during one of their "man times". Since then Sado had always carried a joint to calm the orange haired boy down. They sat their for much of the rest of the after noon.

* * *

Ichigo had felt better after spending time in the comfortable silence with Sado. He had awoken the night before in a cold sweat. He had been having a dream. In his dream he was looking at himself. Except it wasn't him. He wore a White hooded white tunic that was held in place by a red belt. He wore under it black pants tucked into black boots, and gauntlets covering his forearms and hands. The other version of himself was smiling like a lunatic in a black sleeveless vest with a flaming skull on the back. He also wore black cargo pants tucked into boots but his hands and forearms were wrapped in tape and he had a black bandana wrapped around his head. That was it. He had woken up after that to find, in his shaking hands, his zambankto and freaked. It had been so close to breaking out.

Now he felt better. When he got to Orohimes he found only Tatski and Orohime.

"Hey Ichigo Rukia ran off. She said something about her brother" Tatski said answering his unasked question.

"Oh yeah thats right I forgot. I need to go find them." He said lying on the spot. He quickly searched around him and found a large amount of Reitsu not far away. He cursed himself as he casually walked out the door before closing it and bolting down the street.

'Soul Society, their here. How could I have missed them." He passed Sado and heard him fall into step behind him.

'Like hell they are going to take her back.

AN

Ok sorry for the long wait but I am busy sorry.

I plan on adding more soon so sorry for the short update.


	3. Hunger

Ichigo lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood watching Rukia and her brother step through the doors to the Soul Society.

'No. I'm dying. Chad. Ishida. Rukia.' he thought as his vision started to go black. The last thing he heard before he passed into unconsciousness was a bestial roar.

Chad was slowly starting to stand holding the cut on his side where the the Shinigami lieutenant had cut him. He checked to make sure the Quincy wasn't dying. Relieved that Ishida wasn't in any danger Chad looked over to his best friend. His orange hair was stained with blood and the amount on the ground was most certainly mortal. He started to walk over when a pulse made him stumble back to his knees. Light and wind disoriented the young spanish man. When he regained his senses he looked over to see Ichigo on his hands and knees with a white mask on his face, his clothes were shredded from the waist up. He jerked forwards as horns shot out of his forehead. Chad could only stare in curiosity and fear as Ichigo stood, hunched over and shaking. He jerked back arching his back out as his hair quickly grew down to his waist. Then it roared. The roar shook the earth and the dust in the air was visible as the power Ichigo released stopped everything.

Chad stood and walked over to the now still orange haired man. He reached his hand out to touch Ichigo's shoulder but a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, breaking it. Ichigo's other hand shot out and grabbed Chad by the head. The pressure left Chad's wrist as Ichigo let go but he soon found himself being picked up by his head. Ichigo roared and started charging a ball of energy between his horns. Suddenly Ichigo's eyes flashed. The energy died down and Chad found himself on his feet once again. Ichigo took a few steps away and grabbed the air with both hands. He pulled his arms apart and the air ripped open leaving a black tear. Ichigo simply walked into the tear and disappeared.

Chad ran towards the hole in the air and grabbed its edge just as it closed. He tried to pull it apart but the hole kept closing.

'I can't lose him. I can't leave Ichigo. He needs me. He needs someone.'

The hole suddenly stopped closing. It was about the size of a basket ball. Suddenly Chad's shoulder started leaking a white goo. It ran down his arm and started to congeal. It slowly hardened and formed an armored bone like cover over his arm. He started pushing as hard as he could against the walls of the hole until it was about as big as a windshield. He was about to pull it open and step through when he suddenly felt very tired. The hole stopped opening. Then it closed about two inches. Chad looked on surprised by the sudden reversal. Then it started to close rapidly. Chad stopped it after about another 6 inches but when he did a piece of the armor on his arm chipped off. He held the hole stationary but he needed to get it bigger if he wanted to go through. He was to tired to push though. He dug his heels into the ground leveraged himself up on his toes and tried to push with all his might. The hole opened an inch, then another. However cracks started appearing in the bone around Chad's arm. He got it another 3 inches before his arms were covered in cracks. Suddenly the armor shattered and the hole closed around Chad's hands like they weren't there. He fell to his knees and looked at the space where his friend had disappeared.

'Ichigo, what was that. it was still Ichigo though.'

Then he suddenly pitched face first onto the pavement.

* * *

A hollow stood on a boulder looking down at the desert. It stood about 6'7 with orange hair down to it's waist. It appeared was humanoid with long nails. It had horns sprouting from his head and the remnants of a black robe hanging from its waist. A large lizard like hollow started to creep up the boulder behind the orange haired hollow. It jumped forward intent on snatching the horned hollow unaware. Suddenly the one with orange hair stomped back on the Lizard hollows head and crushed it, cracking the boulder as well. The hollow leaned over and grabbed the crushed lizard and quickly devoured it.

The hollow was still hungry. It wanted more, and it smelled more, not far away in a cave he could tell. Suddenly the air around it distorted as a red aura shot out and destroyed what was left of the boulder, as well as the outcropping around him. Then the Ichigo was gone.

* * *

The hollow that had once been Ichigo stood in a cave. The walls were cracked and burned. The whole room was covered in splashes of blood. Ichigo himself stood with one foot pinning a large catlike hollow to the floor while he snapped the neck of another. The so far uneaten parts of a dozen or so more like them lay scattered about to be taken care of very soon. Ichigo bit into the face of the hollow in his hands and threw it against the wall with bone crushing force. He looked down at the hollow he had pinned to the floor by his head and slammed his horns down into it impaling down through it and into the ground. These would satisfy him. For now.

Ichigo started devouring the rest of his feast. He jerked up holding a leg in his hands, pieces of its flesh still hanging from his mouth. Ichigo looked into the darkness in the corner of the room. Whatever it was made a noise again. Ichigo dropped the limb and walked over staring into the shadow. Suddenly he saw movement and with lightning fast moves that were unseen by the normal eye he pushed his hand through whatever it was and pulled it to him. When he observed the body on his hand closer he found a small hollow that looked humanoid with what looked like a saber tooth tiger skull on its shoulder. If it had been human it would have been no more than 8 or 9.

"Why" It asked

Ichigo just looked at it for a second before roaring and crushing its wind pipe.

* * *

Ichigo stood on top of a mountain and looked down on a village of hollows nestled at the foot. His hunger was still unsated. Indeed with each bite he found himself hungering more. His chest burned. It needed food. After the first pack of hollows he had eaten another, then another, then two. This had continued till he had destroyed and devoured two dozen such groups of similar size. He had just found this large grouping of food. He could feel their deliciousness. A few felt especially tasty. Surely one of them would end his hunger. Or maybe all of them just in case. The roar he let loose shook the ground for miles. It started landslides and shook the trees from the very ground. He let loose a burst of his power and the overlook he stood on turned to glass under the power. He dropped to down with his hands on the edge of the cliff. He pushed off with all his might propelling himself off like a rocket towards the town and sending the mountain top flying back.


	4. Hollows

Yes Ichigo is powerful. However this is only a temporary occurrence. It has a reason just stick with me. Yes he also meets to future espada in this chap.

Chad was sitting in an alley on a large box leaning on his knees and smoking a cigarette. He was thinking back to the last two weeks. Ever since the incident with Ichigo Chad spent every second finding out more about it. He could currently keep it up for just over an hour without using it to strenuously. With it he was faster and stronger. Not to mention he could fire compressed beams of energy or overpower a punch. That had been interesting. Sitting their during a break looking at his arm he had been focusing on his hand and clenched particularly hard. The whole roof had been demolished. Scared the shit outta him at he had met an interesting bunch of people.

'speak of the devil.'

A man with blonde hair down to his neck stood their with a girl with two pigtails.

"Hey there big man your ready to level up." The boy said.

"Whatever you say Shinji." The girl said." Your such a dork."

Chad just dropped his cigarette and walked between them.

"Time is short."

* * *

An orange haired shinigami come hollow was the only thing to be found in what had once been a small hollow community. He had eaten everything that moved and destroyed what didn't. Well except one thing. The very tasty food he had sensed at first.

Ichihollow crouched on top of a pink ball with skulls on it. So far it had not moved at all. But Ichigo knew it felt tasty. He just had to find out how to eat it. It was surprisingly tough. Suddenly an eye appeared on the top and looked right at Ichigo. He just turned his head to the side and looked at it. Nothing else happened for another minute. Ichigo felt something itching in the back of his head and scratched but it wouldn't go away. It kept getting worse. Suddenly multiple eyes opened on the ball. The itching got worse.

"WHY WON'T YOU DO WHAT I SAY." The ball said.

Ichigo just started scratching around his horns to make his head feel better. Suddenly he threw his head back and roared. A ball of red light appeared between his horns and he jumped up to fire off a beam of light 15 feet wide straight down into the ball. What had once been a ruined town was now a deserted valley. Suddenly the ball appeared not far away floating in the air. From the top a spiked head had sprung and two arms. The pink ball part was singed and bleeding on one side.

"You are particularly miffing my horned friend." The sea urchin like hollow said. He put his two hands in front of him and fired his own beam off. It struck Ichigo in the right side of the face and knocking him back a step.

"Well that was less than optimal."

Ichigo straightened to show a slight bruising. When the hollow fired off a second beam Ichigo put his hand out and crushed the oncoming energy in his palm.

"Ok you pathetic animal I won't lose to such a lowly being."The Hollow said biting it's hand "GRAN REY CERO."

The beam was 10 times the size of the usual one. Ichigo's eyes grew wide as it hit. The dust settled to show a giant crater but no hollow. The urchin started laughing.

"You were arrogant to presume you were on a level to compete with me." It said laughing. What it didn't notice was Ichigo appearing to his left.

Ichigo grabbed the hollows left arm with one arm and braced himself on the spherical hollows body. With a single tug he ripped the arm off. With the lack of pressure Ichigo fell off and landed on three legs still holding the arm. The urchin started to scream and held his torn shoulder. Ichigo pushed off with all three limbs and flew towards it. When Ichigo got close enough he pulled back the wounded urchins arm and used it to hit the round hollow sending him flying into a boulder. The hollow screamed in pain as a few of its ribs broke. Ichigo just landed on top of the ruined boulder and took a bite of the arm in his hands.

"That's my arm you inferior -" Whatever else the hollow was going to say was lost as Ichigo punted him like a foot ball and the hollow pulled back in his shell to keep alive. Ichigo appeared in front of the soaring ball and kicked it straight up. Then he appeared in front of it again and used both fists to drive it back into the ground. He landed, picked it up, and threw it as far as he could. He started pin balling it, appearing in front of it and striking it, again and again.

All of the sudden a large dinosaur like hollow appeared and knocked Ichigo through the nearby mountain. It didn't even hesitate to fire a gran rey cero into the horned creature before grabbing the Sea Urchin hollow.

Ichigo stood up in the rubble of the mountain and scratched his head. The itching was finally gone. However his food was gone, and he was tired. He yawned and curled up in the rubble of a once mountainous landscape and took a nap.

* * *

Chad stood in front of Hat and clogs portal to soul society. He had trained for a whole week straight. Now it was time to get to business. He was a busy man. Shinji walked up behind him.

"You up for this man." Shinji asked. "Your lucky. This place is so special are dying to get in."

"Still not sure what I'm considered." Chad said. "Doesn't matter I have what I need."

"Well we still gotta wait for the others." Shinji said looking at a pocket watch.

"The others." Chad asked.

"Well yeah, you thought we would let you go off and get hurt just when we got you the way we like you. Besides we got a score to settle." As he said this the rest of the Visored appeared behind him.

"Lets get it on." Chad said before stepping through the portal.

* * *

Ichigo woke up and yawned.

"Well you don't look to intimidating."

He jerked up and looked around. Not far from him stood a centaur looking at him with long green hair.


End file.
